Skiescraft
by delphinusforever
Summary: The remains of the Terrans and Protoss go to Arcadia searching for a new home, but encounter the hostility of the Valuans and Galcian! Chap 2 is here..finally
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the rights to SoA, SoAL, or Starcraft. I own the plot and any new characters or ships.

This story takes place in an alternate version of SoA, but continues the story of Starcraft

This is my first fic, so don't flame me. Please R&R so I know how I did!

---Prologue---

At the edge of the Koprulu Sector (Starcraft universe)...

The ragged Terran fleet slowly fled from the area. Neither Raynor nor Zeratul had the power to challenge Kerrigan. They had decided to leave and look for a new home for the remnants of humanity. Artanis and the Protoss fleet were also fleeing, but their whereabouts were unknown. The small group consisted of the Battlecruisers _Hyperion_ and _Norad IV_, 5 Dropships, 30 Valkyries, and 45 Wraiths. Zeratul had also brought the Arbiter _Danimoth_, 5 Shuttles, and 12 Scouts. They hoped to find a new world where they could rebuild their cultures, free of the evil Zerg. Zeratul was concerned about the mysterious Duran, who appeared to be following them in his unique ship, the _Prophecy_.

The _Danimoth_ opened a warp portal, and the last Terrans left their home forever.

On board the _Prophecy_...

Duran saw the fleet jump through the portal. His sensors reported that they had unknowingly set course for his world of Arcadia. He brought the cloaked _Prophecy_ through the portal. He did not bother to open fire on any ships.

He knew that his master, Galcian, would be able to rip them to pieces once Duran delivered the advanced technology of the Xel'Naga into his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the rights to SoA, SoAL, or Starcraft; Sega and overworks do. I own the plot and any new characters or ships.

This story takes place in an alternate version of SoA, but continues the story of Starcraft.

This is my first fic, so don't flame me. Please R&R so I know how I did!

---Chapter 1---

In northern Valua...

Tom Kazansky led 2 other Wraith fighters on a scouting mission. The fleet had finally come across a habitable world after 2 months of searching. The 3 Wraiths had been sent down to see if there was any empty space. Kazansky was seeing plenty of it, but all desolate and crater-filled. Plus, the area was under a constant layer of black clouds, which blocked off almost all of the sun's light.

Suddenly, the _Monoceros_ and 2 Valuan gunboats appeared from the south. Kazansky decloaked and attempted to contact them.

"Unidentified ships, please respond. This is Tom Kazansky of the Terran Expeditionary Force. Respond now or be fired upon," he said into his communications mic.

The ships made no response other than to swivel their cannon turrets at the Wraiths flying straight at them. As soon as the fighters were in range, the powerful flagship and its two escorts opened fire. The second Wraith was instantly destroyed and the third got its engines knocked out and spiraled to the ground below. Kazansky's fighter survived with damage to the engine, but it would not be able to recloak until his reactor fully recharged, a period of about ten minutes.

Kazansky fired 2 Gemini ATA missiles at one of the gunboats, but the ship easily saw it coming from long range and maneuvered out of the way. The _Monoceros_ fired another salvo at the accelerating fighter, but Kazansky was not caught by surprise and dodged the cannonballs. He fired his lasers at the flagship, but they did nothing against the heavy armor. The gunboats fired torpedoes into the air, then came forward and engaged the Wraith with their subcannons. The fighter was undamaged by the small caliber weapons. Kazansky saw the torpedoes coming down and dived towards the _Monoceros_, with the torpedoes coming after him. At the last second, the nimble fighter dodged, and the slower turning torpedoes crashed into the _Monoceros's_ side. Kazansky had to make a quick turn to avoid ramming one of the gunboats, but was unable to dodge around from the ship's cannons, which knocked off a wing, rendering the Wraith almost unable to turn or move. Kazansky watched, helpless, as Ramirez's flagship came about, planning to ram him with the battleship's large frontal spike. Then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small indicator light suddenly changed from red to green. The ace pilot smiled. There was a way to escape this.

Ramirez watched from the bridge of his ship as it charged Kazansky's wounded fighter. There was no way to escape, even if the Wraith had full maneuvering capabilities. One more insolent foe who opposed his Lord Galcian would be blotted from the universe.

Then the Wraith disappeared.

"What?" Ramirez exclaimed. "Fire all cannons in that area and try to find him!" the Silvite ordered. Cannon rounds sailed through the air, but all sailed through the air undisturbed. "Where in the Moons did he go?"

"I don't know, sir," the Vice Captain humbly replied.

Above the huge battleship, Kazansky smiled as he turned around and set a course back to the _Hyperion_ and safety. Jim Raynor would be very interested in this new threat.

Author's note: I assumed that Ramirez would eventually get promoted to Admiral and command the Monoceros, even without the plot to secure the Moon Crystals.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the rights to SoA, SoAL, or Starcraft; Sega and overworks do. I own the plot and any new characters or ships.

This story takes place in an alternate version of SoA, but continues the story of Starcraft.

This is my first fic, so don't flame me. Please R&R so I know how I did!

---Chapter 2---

On the bridge of the Terran Battlecruiser _Hyperion_…

Jim Raynor looked out the wide window on the bridge of his flagship at the planet below him. It had been 3 hours since he sent out Kazansky's scouting mission. An ace pilot like Kazansky should have been able to survey a good area and return by now, and Raynor was worried about his best pilot.

Raynor turned to his communications officer. "Contact Kazansky with out ship-to-planet radio and find out what's taking him so long."

The communications officer bent over his controls, then looked up with a worried look on his face. "I can't get through, sir. We're being jammed." The officer resumed tinkering with his controls, then added, "Communication to the rest of the fleet is being jammed too."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. It seems like some combination of Protoss and Zerg technology. It's almost like what Zeratul says the energy from the Xel'Naga temple was like, but where could that be coming from?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant. Unless the _Prophecy_ is here…"

At that moment, the entire ship was rocked by a blast from a massive weapons salvo. Raynor could see the dark triangular shape of Duran's ship, the _Prophecy_, in front of him.

"The _Prophecy_ has just decloaked off the bow," said the weapons officer, a tad unnecessarily. "We have lost all forward weapons." The officer did not add that without these, their only way of fighting back was with weak turret-mounted lasers on the main hull.

"What about our engines?" the Admiral inquired.

"They are down to 30 power, sir. We are not able to maintain orbit," the chief engineer reported.

"Alright then, bring the ship down into the atmosphere. What about the rest of the fleet?"

"It looks like they have been similarly disabled. Duran must be using some new Xel'Naga ionization technology to be able to incapacitate this entire fleet so quickly," reported the weapons officer. "If we can get down into the atmosphere quick enough, the air will provide some protection from that kind of weapon. We won't be able to make it back up, though. We could be stuck on this new planet for a long time."

Raynor considered this. "Is there any other way to protect ourselves?"

"No. If we don't get down now, and fast, we will be totally disabled."

"Then get us into the atmosphere with every drop of power we have left! Fire what weapons we have left to buy us some time."

The _Hyperion_ descended towards the surface, with the fleet straggling behind it. By the time they got to within 40 miles of the surface, the ionization wore off. Raynor ordered a laser blast to be fired at Duran, but the _Prophecy_ dodged. After seeing that the whole fleet had their weapons back, though, Duran fled, leaving the Terran Expeditionary force stranded in Arcadia.

An hour later, Kazansky finally brought his Wraith back to the fleet, with his tale of disaster.


End file.
